The Harp
by Sylvii and Belle
Summary: Better than it sounds. Wally lost his memory and its up to Artemis and Wolf to save him by playing the magical harp. Rated T because I think anything lower is stupid. WallArt FTW! Also slight Supermartian at the beginning if you squint
1. Lost Memory!

**Hello People! This is my story, It may take a while, but this is a longer version of the story I'm doing in LA. I got the idea from the Harris Burwick (?) Mysteries: The Harp so, here goes everything!**

Prologue

Happy Harbor, 9:27 am

There was a loud crash.

"WALLY!"

I sat there, dazed wondering what just happened and where I was.

"Bay-watch? Can you hear me?" a blonde girl asked.

"Who's Bay-watch?" I asked. "Umm... Who am I?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The people in the room I was in gasped, like in those cheesy movies. I just sat there wondering why the heck they were all staring at me. Especially the blonde. She looked especially speechless. Finally, she spoke again.

"You're Bay-watch, and I'm Arty, remember?"

I looked at her confused. "What kind of name is Arty for a GIRL?"

she sighed briefly. "Its a nickname you gave me. Its short for Artemis, Can you remember anything?"

I sighed. "No. Soooo- I guess my name is, Bay-watch?" I asked stupidly.

Just then a Red-head girl stepped into view. "No, you're Wally, and I'm M'gann. Do you remember me?"

I shook my head.

"Well then can you remember Connor?" she asked hopefully.

"No," I said, "I'm sorry."

Suddenly a surge a pain shot through me. I doubled over in pain and then my surroundings slowly faded to black.

I could see were some blurry pictures-all different, but of the same blonde girl.

And even though the pictures were blurry, I knew one thing was crystal clear...

I was in love with Artemis.

**Cliffie? Yes, No, Maybe So? Hope you like it I only have 30 days left to do this, We're using a trial. So I'll See yous later,**

**Sylvii "6.6"**


	2. In the Infirmary

**Hey guys. I'm Sylvii. Yes, the Sylvii. And I've come to say, I'm SO sorry I 4got a disclaimer last chappie. DON'T HATE ME! :**

**I make you happy, k?**

**DISCLAIMER: DC=Ownership of YJ ME=Ownership of New BF and Plot. And a kitty named Hope aka Bob, Fat Cat, Kittie, Hopee, Bobbie and "You with the fur, get over here!"***

Chapter 2

I woke up abruptly in ice cold sweats. I was in a bright white room.

"Have I moved to the next life?" I asked disbelievingly.

A woman with a white cap with a red cross laughed down at me.

"No sweetheart. You're in the Mount Justice Infirmary. (A/N: I know they probably don't have an infirmary-but please go along with it)

You're friends brought you here after you blacked out. Ooh. Your bump does look pretty bad. What did you hit it on?"

I stared at her blankly. "I don't know." I said.

"Oh, that's right," she said, "Your friends told me you couldn't remember anything."

I piped up. "That's not true. I can remember some stuff."

The nurse stared at me. "Like what?"

"I remember how to talk, I remember Uncle Barry, Connor, M'gann, Wolf-" Then I turned beet-red.

"Then what?" Asked the impatient nurse.

"Uh, I think I remember Artemis the most clearly. I think, um…" I wouldn't think it possible, but I think my face turned redder. "Uh, I thinkiloveher." I said really rushed.

The woman stared. Then laughed. Then she did the last thing I would think possible.

She morphed back to a Martian.

"M'gann?" I said. I was shocked. Here I gave away the only secret I had to M'gann, who would surely tell Artemis. Sure Enough-

"Guys! Guys! I got it on tape!" M'gann yelled to the hallway.

Man was I in deep crap now.

**Like it? Love it? Hate-wait, you guys didn't hate… *****small voice* Did you?**

**Well I hope you didn't. Anyway, I want you guys to have a moment of silence. My friend's dad passed today. Very unexpectantly. And they still don't know why. So keep her in your prayers. (Even if your Atheist, please) Cause she's only 13 and my Cuz, Meghan's dad, my uncle passed when we were both 8. Ok, sorry for the sadness, Ill bring cheers l8r! Bi!**

**-Sylvii **

**of Sylvii and Belle. "6.6"**

**PS: * I never actually called my cat that. I'm not an abuser :D**


	3. Consider yourself DEPLOYED

**Hey, Third Chappie Tonight! I'm on a roll!**

**Here's the next installment **

**Disclaimer: ****Ja ne posjedujete Young pravde, ali želim sam učinio.**

**(That's in Crotian if you wanna look it up )**

Chapter 3

I ran out into the hall to explain myself.

"Wait, I didn't mean it! She was pressuring me to talk, I swear!"

Megan was giggling and playing the tape, Connor kind of stood there, dumbfounded. Robin looked pleased, as if he had known it all along. Calder had left to go get $20 for Robin, and Artemis, Artemis was nowhere in sight. I was about to go look for her when Batman's voice was heard over the intercom: Wally West and Artemis Crock please report to the deploying room.

"Uh, guys?" I asked, "Where is that?"

"I'll show you." Said a voice. It was Artemis.

"OK." Was all I said.

We walked in silence. My cheeks were burning. Did she hear what I had said?

I hoped not. We kept walking. Finally, Artemis said this was the door we were to go in.

I stepped inside after Artemis. We stood in front of Batman.

"It has come to my attention that Wally has lost his memory, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, Kid Brain Fart did." Was Artemis's reply?

"Well the only solution is the Harp, I suppose." He said.

"Harp?" I asked.

"Yes. The Harp. You make a wish, play a special song and it is done for you." Batman said.

"If this is all about Kid Dufus, then why am I here?" Artemis asked.

"Because Wally cannot do it alone. Everyone else had plans." Batman said.

"Robin," Artemis muttered. "May I ask what those plans are?"

"Miss Martian and Superboy have claimed to "need to work on sphere", Kalder is going home for a visit, and Robin has a "hot date" with Zatanna.

"So its gonna be just me and Kid Freak?" Artemis asked.

"No. Wolf is going with you for extra protection. You'll need to pack your things. I will supply you with necessary things to survive. You will be gone around two weeks. One there and one back. Now go and get ready."

Just like that, Artemis was pulling me out of the room.

**Like It, Love it, Even more Love it? I love this story. And I heard my twin Belle is gonna write a story. *****gasp!**** * I know! We share and account so, yeah. **

**Hey, Is there a flamer out there to read my story? I want a flamer so I can roast marshmallows and hot dogs **


End file.
